I'm Still here Part:1
by GiantsFIF
Summary: After Link's battle in Termina his most powerful mask is stolen. I familiar friend helps him and Link finds out he still has much to do. (If you don't understand part of the story e-mail me)


I'm Still Here

Legal Junk: I'm not sure if I have to do this here or not but just in case... Ah-hem. I don't own Zelda: Majora's Mask or anything made by Shigeru Miyato or Nintendo. Thank you.

_Whoa, where am I. _Thought the young Hylian boy named Link. All he could remember was he defeating Majora's Mask and going back to the Clock Tower after sending the moon back up to it's original place of origin. At 12 'o-clock he was back in Clock Town enjoying a good carnival when he got jumped from behind. He was now in a bed in an all to familiar inn. 

"Honey, he's waking up!" a blue haired man called into the next room.

"Here I come." A reddish brown haired woman came in with some soup.

"What day is it?" Link asked.

"The day after the carnival." Blue hair said.

"Where's my masks?" The girl gave him a bag with his masks in. "Where is it?" he shouted. He threw the masks on the ground.

"The white haired mask?" blue said.

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah. It's going for a hefty sum of 1000 rupees at the Curiosity shop. Was that yours?"

"Yes. But considering I only can carry five hundred rupees it's going to be hard."

"Well I'd always help a friend. Anju, go fetch our friend some water." Anju left. 1 minute later she yelled from the other room.

"Honey, that hand's in the toilet again." 

"I'll deal with it later. Now, let me explain. The night before the carnival you helped a boy named Kafei get a certain mask. That boy and Anju joined the masks and made the Couple's Mask. That boy is me. After the moon lifted my curse was broken and I went back to my original age and form, and I thank you. My thanks will be helping you get that mask back. Are you up to it?" Link was stunned, but of course he answered yes. 

"We have to go see the mask man first." Link said.

"I saw him leave last night the door is locked too. No one can get in." Kafei said.

"No one but me." Link replied. Link grabbed his mask's and after some explaining and a painful transformation, Goron Link played the "Elegy of Emptiness" in front of the clock tower. With the doll made he picked it up and rammed the door down with it. He took off his mask when he and Kafei entered. A note was left where the Happy Mask Man once stood

__

Dear Young Swordsman,

It seems the evil has left the mask and you're journey is almost at an end. But you are far from it. The power of the Fierce Deity Mask can make the ones who are still in a dilemma healed. You healed the boy of the Keaton Mask but there are more. The **Dragon Cloud Temple**_ holds the key to healing them. It may be only a legend of Great Bay but I know it is real. The cloud around the Temple of the Bay will suck you up to the Temple in the clouds. Remember though, next time the Fierce Deity Mask is put on by you you cannot take it off until you defeat the Monster lurking in the clouds. The Winged One will meet you by the Turtle Island._

Happy Mask Man

"Is his name really Happy Mask Man?" Kafei asked.

"Does it matter. Let's go to the Curiosity Shop than Great Bay." At the shop the man said that the mask was stolen.

"I know where it is. Come on." Kafei said. They went to Sackon's hideout and the door was opened! They went in to find a large hole in the left side of the wall. Sackon was on the ground without a pulse. 

"I didn't like the guy at all but why on earth did this happen and how?" Kafei said to see Link running out of the room and outside. Kafei followed after him. Outside two giant snake like creatures came out of the ground. Link put a mask on and became a giant. Kafei took shelter behind a pillar. Link battled the two without stopping. When one was down the other fell beside it. Link took off the mask and went back to a smaller status. 

"Never seen anything like that before." Kafei said.

"Mask's have certain advantages." Link replied. "Woah! Look!" The Fierce Deity Mask appeared in the middle of a glowing blue light.

"Well. I've helped get your mask back. This is the time we say farewell to each other." Kafei said.

"Maybe, a parting need not last forever whether it last forever or for merely a short time that is up to us. For now I will leave you. I have a feeling we will see each other very soon." Was Link's reply. With that he stepped into the light and got his mask back. Kafei watched as he was carried off in a crystal to who knows where. 

Author's Note: This is the first time I've written a Zelda story so I don't know what you people like. All I ask is no criticism and if you have suggestions e-mail them please. Thank you.


End file.
